The invention relates to a filter with a filter housing comprising a filter element received in a carrier housing, wherein the carrier housing is insertable into a receiving space in the filter housing and is lockable in the receiving space, and comprising a bracket arranged on the carrier housing.
In the publication EP 1 364 695 A1 an air filter is disclosed that, for filtering combustion air, is arranged in the intake section of an internal combustion engine. The air filter comprises a filter cartridge that is inserted radially into a filter housing and through which the combustion air to be filtered flows axially. The filter cartridge comprises a carrier housing in which the filter element is received. For inserting and removing the filter cartridge, a pivotable bracket is arranged on the carrier housing and is intended to facilitate manipulation during mounting and exchange of the filter cartridge.
When inserting the filter cartridge, care must be taken that the filter cartridge is seated safely in the filter housing. For this purpose, usually locking means are provided by means of which the inserted filter cartridge is fixedly secured in the filter housing. For example, the locking action of the filter cartridge is realized by means of a housing lid that, after insertion of the filter cartridge, is placed onto the filter housing. In other embodiments, clamping devices can be provided on the filter housing by means of which the filter cartridge is clamped after insertion.
The invention has the object to provide a constructively simple filter whose filter element can be locked with minimal expenditure in the filter housing.